Serpentis Inter Leones
by PrincessDaydream77
Summary: Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy had two children; AquaMagenta twins. One, Draconis Lucius Masterious Salazar Malfoy and the other, Alyssienna Symphonia Rowena Narcissa Malfoy, who was lost at the downfall of the Dark Lord; found dead by Bellatrix. Or was she? What if she had been with Draco all along? The sequel, Repromissionum Leo, is also up.
1. A Twist of Fate

Serpentis Inter Leones

Summary: Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy had two children; AquaMagenta twins. One, Draconis Lucius Masterious Salazar Malfoy and the other, Alyssienna Symphonia Rowena Narcissa Malfoy, who was lost at the downfall of the Dark Lord; found dead by Bellatrix. Or was she? What if she had been with Draco all along?

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling, except Alyssa, who belongs to me. All plotlines belong to me (unless they were in the books/films).

Chapter One

1984

Just another day. There was nothing really special about that day, other than the Grand Ball that Lucius had organised. But that was nothing new. Just a few of the inner circle of Purebloods, it was nothing unusual, yet still Narcissa Malfoy felt uneasy. But, as Muggles say, the show must go on. And so the ball went on. When she was not dancing with Lucius, Narcissa sat back and watched as her two children danced with each other happily. She felt such pride, seeing Draco in his crisp black suit, with a green cravat, proudly supporting his sister, acting as an elder brother should, even though he was only nine months her senior, and Alyssa sweeping around the floor, her long, shimmering green dress sweeping with her and that action being imitated by her wavy golden locks spinning around her head as she turned, intercepted by only her emerald-set tiara. '_So beautiful__'_, thought Narcissa. But her thoughts were shattered as a deafening scream pierced the air. Suddenly, the windows caved in and a large number of masked Death Eaters marched through the broken glass. Lucius immediately ran toward Narcissa, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door, unwittingly intercepting her dive toward her two children. He pulled her out of harm's way, not noticing her screams and cries as she was separated from their children.

When they were safely hidden in their underground hideout, inaccessible without the Malfoy family crest, Narcissa screamed as Lucius held her fast.

"Let me go!" the woman exclaimed, tears streaming uncontrollably down her face.

"Narcissa. Narcissa. Narcissa Malfoy, will you listen to me for one moment?!" Lucius cried in response Narcissa's cries were silenced when the man pulled her around to face him.

"You think I don't want to go and find them?" he questioned his wife, shaking her arms slightly. "Because I know they're out there, but so is Bella. She'll find them and bring them to us, I've already contacted her."

"But..." the younger began again, but Lucius cut her off again.

"This way, Bellatrix will bring the twins to their loving parents. If we go out there and we're found, the twins will be faced with an empty room. Which would be better for Draco? For little Alyssa?" exclaimed Lucius, smiling kindly for the first time in years when he heard his wife's reluctant sigh.

"You're right." she admitted, attempting to smile, but the gesture faltering due to the height of her fear.

"I could ask your sister to look as well, if you'd like." Lucius suggested.

"I thought you said Bella was already looking." questioned Narcissa, before realising his meaning. "No. No, Lucius, we can't. No way. My house has been destroyed enough with Bella. If we add Andy into the mix with her, we might as well move out now!"

"I didn't think you had anything against Andromeda." the man pointed out, with a slight edge of annoyance that his wife had nothing against a Blood Traitor.

"I don't. Bella does."

They then sat in silence, Narcissa's head resting on Lucius' shoulder, until the stone door creaked open, revealing Bellatrix, sporting a sombre expression on her face. Narcissa stood from her seat, looking utterly desperate and lost, until a young Draco came hurtling into his mother's arms.

"Draco! Oh, thank Merlin! Thank you, Bella!" the blonde sister exclaimed, kneeling down and stroking Draco's hair relentlessly as she pulled him close to her. Then a thought struck her, like a poisoned arrow piercing her heart.

"Where's Alyssa? Bella? Bella, where is she?!" she exclaimed suddenly, hysteria filling her tone.

Bellatrix just shook her head, sadly. Narcissa stood from the floor and stared frantically around, before collapsing back down onto the stone, sobbing. Bellatrix knelt down and enfolded her in a comforting embrace.

"Cissy, I'm so, so sorry. She's gone, I can't find her. I'm sorry."

Narcissa couldn't control herself, she just looked hopeless until Draco climbed into her lap and threw his arms around her neck, thinking that she'd just hurt herself a little bit. Narcissa hugged him for a minute, and then climbed up towards the door, narrowly avoiding her sister's hand as she reached out towards her.

"_Accio_ crest!" screamed Narcissa, grasping it and bolting for the door, before either Lucius or Bellatrix could stop her. The latter sprinted after her, chasing her sister as she attempted to find her daughter.

She caught up with Narcissa within the Great Hall itself, but stopped dead as fast as her sister had. There, just visible on the edge of the wreckage, was an emerald-set tiara. Alyssienna Symphonia Rowena Narcissa Malfoy was gone.


	2. Platform Thinking

Chapter Two

1995

"DRACO!"

"WHAT?"

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"STOP SHOUTING!"

Draco came running down the stairs, to be greeted with the sight of his mother, Narcissa, standing in the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor, tapping the banister of the marble staircase impatiently.

"Have you packed everything?"

"Yes."

"Said goodbye to everyone?"

"Everyone except Uncle Rodulphus and Aunt Bellatrix."

"Right. Well, you're going to have to write to them."

She looked at her watch, then stared back at her son in despair.

"Oh, no! Draco, we're going to have to Apparate."

"I'm only 16."

"I'll take you, now grab your things and come on!"

Draco reached for his trunk and owl, bundled his broomstick under one arm and grabbed his mother's hand, who then turned and exclaimed 'King's Cross Station, platform 9 3/4' before disappearing, still clutching Draco's hand.

They then appeared on platform 9 3/4, which was barely visable in the clouds of smoke pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Draco gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek, then bolted for the train, not noticing the fact that, when he was on board, his mother's eyes were not on the Slytherin carriages, but rather focused on the carriages where the Gryffindors sat. One carriage in particular caught her eye. In the carriage, six people sat laughing. The Potter and Weasley boys caught her eye slightly and she completely ignored Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Ginevra Weasley. But the girl in the corner mesmorised her, she didn't know why. She knew this girl to be Hermione Granger from Lucius, Draco spoke of her often, but only addressed her as her surname 'Granger' or as 'Mudblood', which she had always thought to be a rather crude name, though she never admitted so to Lucius or to her son. Narcissa shook her head as the train began to pull away and waved as her son chugged out of sight. It couldn't be.


	3. Tortured Hearts

Chapter Three

A large bang and loud, angry voices filled the empty silence of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa, Lucius and Draco ran down the stairs to the Great Hall, to find Bellatrix negotiating with a group of Snatchers who seemed to have three hostages.

"Aunt Bellatrix, what's going on?"

"Ah, Draco. These men believe that they've captured Harry Potter. Is it him?"

She grabbed the dark haired boy by his hair and pulled him upwards so that his face was easily visable to Draco.

"I can't be sure."

This conversation lasted for quite a while, but Narcissa had lost track of it after this point. She only really regained her awareness of the conversation when she realised that Bellatrix was calling her name.

"Cissy!"

"Yes?"

"Take the boys down to the cellar. I want to have a little chat with this one, GIRL TO GIRL!"

Narcissa then seized Ron and Harry by the collar of their jackets and threw them down into the cellar. When she returned, she could hear screams coming from the Great Hall. She entered the room and saw the girl, the same girl from the carriage on the Hogwarts Express, writhing in pain on the floor. Suddenly, she felt a maternal instinct towards the girl, one she would surely have felt if it were Draco who were in pain. But that wasn't possible. She only had one child, Draco. Then a thought struck her, like a bolt of lightening in a storm.

"Stop. Bella, stop! STOP!" screamed Narcissa, as she towards her sister, who had immediately terminated the curse and looking up at her sister, who then rushed towards the girl lying on the floor. Narcissa gasped as she caught sight of a silver flower set with a heart-shaped emerald hanging loosely around her neck.

"That's impossible!" gasped Narcissa, covering her mouth with her right hand, while still clutching the necklace in the other.

"What is? Darling?" enquired Lucius.

"Mother?" asked Draco.

"I gave this necklace to someone at a ball twelve years ago. Just before she vanished, I gave this necklace to Alyssa. It's enchanted to disguise her if her life became endangered, which it did. But it could be removed only by the wearer or by a person who's magic came from exactly the same place. Twins."

All eyes in the room, exempting Hermione's, which were still clamped shut, turned to Draco. When he realised that everyone's eyes were on him, he stepped towards his former classmate and clutched the necklace in his hand for a moment, stroking it tenderly, then gave it a sharp pull. The silver chain shattered and crashed seemingly loudly onto the wooden floor, though it barely made any noise at all. This is because the girl lying before them was not Hermione Granger, at least not by appearance. She had never been seen in the wizarding world before, except to the people in that room. Bellatrix broke the silence.

"Alyssa?"

A/N : A bit of a cliffhanger there! Please R&R :D


	4. Black Lies

Chapter Four

The whole room stood in shocked silence, staring at the girl who was slowly hauling herself to her feet in front of them, clearly not understanding what was going on, her perfect figure shaking and stumbling, the red engravings still visable on her forearm, her long, wavy golden hair tumbling down to her waist, her chesnut brown eyes wide in wonder and shock at her new appearance and at the familiarity the room of people, in which a majority were Death Eaters, were showing her. She scanned the faces of the family. Lucius' face glimpsed happiness, but then faded into it's normal stony expression. This action was mimicked by Bellatrix's face as well, but not, as Hermione had expected, by Draco's. Instead, his face was filled with joy that Hermione had never seen in Draco before. But the face that truly caught her eye was that of Narcissa, who was smiling so much that Hermione wondered if it could have truly been her.

"Alyssa, is that really you?" she asked, trying to stem the flow of tears of joy cascading freely down her cheeks.

Suddenly, a wave of dizziness rushed over her and she plummeted forwards, expecting to hit the cold stone floor, but instead finding herself regaining composure within a few seconds. She suddenly had no memories of the Muggle world before the age of four. Instead, she saw a large grey manor, shimmering ballgowns, an eccentric aunt, a caring brother, her twin yet so much older. And a woman with a mixture of hawthorn brown and platinum blonde hair, holding her close and singing her to sleep.

"Mum?" asked Hermione, her own voice breaking with emotion. As soon as she said this, Narcissa bolted towards her little girl and swept her into an emotional embrace, while Draco and Lucius looked on in shock. Bellatrix looked practically as beside herself as her sister was. But not with joy. With anger.

"How can _you_ be here? Why have you come here?"

"I don't know how I'm here, Aunt Bellatrix, I only remember being Alyssa up to when I was four."

"But why?"

"I don't know, please, I don't know!" she screamed, as Bellatrix pointed her wand towards the shaking girl, only to be disarmed by her sister.

"Bellatrix Elizabeth Lestrange, don't you dare touch my child!"

"But it doesn't make any sense, she must be an imposter!"

"And why, pray tell, is that?"

"BECAUSE I GAVE HER TO THE DARK LORD!" screamed Bellatrix.

Narcissa looked towards her sister, in shock, anger, sorrow and disbelief all at the exact same moment.

"What?"

"You gave her to me to take care of, remember? If she was in danger. I found Draco and gave him to you. But I lied. I did find Alyssa, but I gave her to the Dark Lord, so he would not force you to take the Dark Mark. It was either Alyssa or Draco, what would you have done?"

"I would have taken it. I would have taken the Dark Mark to protect them. I would not just have handed the Dark Lord the one I thought they cared about the least!" she screamed, beginning to hit out at Bellatrix before Lucius grabbed her arms and pulled her to his chest, where she sobbed and sobbed, observed by Draco, Bellatrix and Hermione, who was now supposedly Alyssa. After a few minutes, Alyssa went over and put her arms around her still sobbing mother.

"Mum, it's okay. I mean I'm fine and I'm here now, so let's all just forget that this ever happened, alright?"

"Yes, you're right, Alyssa, we should just put this in the past. Don't you think, Narcissa?" agreed Lucius, when his wife nodded and fell into Bellatrix's sorrowful embrace. After this, he reached out and pulled his daughter into a comforting embrace, to which she responded when the shock of his acceptance of her wore off.

"Welcome home, sweetheart. I love you, remember that."

"I love you too, Dad."

Then, they heard a crash from the cellar and they all broke apart, Lucius whispering to Alyssa that she must play her part again, so that Potter will keep trusting her and she can feed information of his wearabouts to the Dark Lord. Alyssa then returned to the floor and Bellatrix pretended to interegate her. Then, Harry and Ron fought Draco and Narcissa, then rescued Hermione (though they had to remember to ask her what happened to her appearance).

After they left, Narcissa ran over to Lucius to check whether he was alright, since he'd been thrown backwards by the Potter boy. The entire family then smiled, some more maliciously than others, as they thought of the work that their baby girl would be doing.

For a lot of people, the War was over, but for the Malfoy family, it had only just begun.


	5. Misplacement of Trust

Chapter Five

The battle was well underway. Many had already fallen and unfortunately, Fred, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati and Professor Slughorn were among them, as well as countless followers of both the Dark side and the Light. Hermione, however, had disappeared and was now presumed dead.

Harry and Ron were running up one of the many great staircases within Hogwarts castle. They were trying to escape from four moving tunnels of black smoke. It was only once they'd reached the wreckage that they realised that green sparks had flown from one of the clouds of black, causing the staircase above to crumble and the wreckage to block off the top of the staircase that they were on, leaving Ron and Harry trapped, with the black smoke approaching ever closer. Just as they turned, they saw the smoke had morphed in five Death Eaters. Four of them were very well known to the two boys. However, the fifth was unknown to them, though her features, when not obscured by her black hood, reminded them of Lucius Malfoy's wife, Narcissa. Their thoughts were interupted when the petite blonde girl was pushed forward by one of the cloaked figures, whom Harry could just about make out as Bellatrix Lestrange, who then raised her wand towards the boys, her actions being mimicked by the other Death Eaters and by the blonde girl herself. As the girl approached the two boys, her wand getting within dangerous proximity of their throats, the heavily-lidded eyes of the elder witch looked on proudly. What was lost on the woman, however, was the smirk that the younger girl gave the two boys. It wasn't an evil smirk, but one of kindness, an unnoticed signal between the three of them. All at once, red sparks flew from the girl's wand, releasing them, while they, upon freedom, stunned the four unsuspecting Death Eaters. They then began to run. They began to question the young girl, although it was difficult to hear both the questions and the responses over the screams of the battle.

"Who are you?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain later!"

"Why did you do that? Why did you save us?"

"That's part of the story!"


	6. A Battle Left to Fight

Chapter Six

It was accomplished. The Death Eaters had won. And though Alyssa had, as promised, told her story to Harry and Ron, who seemed to graciously accept it, she still felt uneasy, for she knew the time was coming where she would have to join her family on the Dark side and it seemed that that time was now.

She could see them, coming across the horizon, along the bridge to Hogwarts, where the Light side were waiting for them. They couldn't be coming to attack, because they had called a ceasefire, which would not break if Harry came to them. Her heart lurched. Harry. She had taught briefly by Draco that he was the number one enemy and he could not be trusted. But she didn't believe that. Oh no. He didn't go, did he?

She walked forward, with Ron, Neville and Luna walking almost in step with her, Ginny running out in front with her father. Alyssa could see her father in the front of the line, with her mother, her aunt, as per usual, barely a few steps behind Voldemort himself. And then there was Hagrid, bound in ropes and carrying what seemed to be a dead weight in his arms.

She tried to move forward, but what stopped by Ron, who put his arms around her to stop her going any closer, but she managed to wriggle out of his grasp and immediately wished that she hadn't.

"NO! HARRY, NO!" she screamed, running towards him, but being held back again, this time by Neville, who enveloped her in a comforting embrace as he got her away from the front line, just as Voldemort's army came to a halt.

"Harry Potter...is dead!" yelled Voldemort, to which the entire of the Light side cried out.

"No!" screamed Minerva McGonagall.

"Harry!" yelled Ginny in anguish.

"Harry, no! No! NO!" screamed Alyssa once again, trying to move, but still being held back by Neville.

"SILENCE!" screamed Voldemort. "Harry Potter is dead. From now on, you put your faith in me."

He then turned to his Death Eaters and repeated the phrase.

"Harry Potter is dead!" he yelled out.

The side of the courtyard closer to the castle fell silent, while the other side rang with jeering and laughter, that of Bellatrix Lestrange being the loudest, her triumphant cackles bouncing off the walls, though stopping abruptly as her Lord began to speak.

"And now is the time to declare yourselves. Come and join us...or die."

Silence fell once again, the Death Eaters looking on eagerly and the Light side looking on, equally matched in sadness. They all knew what was coming next.

"Draco!"

The whisper came not from the Dark Lord, but from behind him. Alyssa's stomach lurched, as she saw her beloved father so desperate. It seemed that Draco's had done the same, as he did not need to be told twice. He walked over, where he was congratulated and embraced by Voldemort himself, before going over to join their parents.

"Alyssa!"

The urgent whisper came again and it caught the Dark Lord's attention.

"Who is this Alyssa? I should like to meet her. Come out here, child." he said, beckoning towards the Light side.

"Allie, don't go!" whispered Ron.

"Ron, I have to. He'll kill my family if I don't. He knows I'm here and seeing as I look like a perfect replica of my mother when she was this age, I wouldn't stand a chance anyway."

With that, the crowd of the Light side slightly parted, allowing Alyssa to pass through and walk on up to Voldemort, sharing a brief sympathetic embrace with her cousin, Nymphadora.

"And what is your name, child?"

"Alyssienna Symphonia Rowena Narcissa Malfoy...my Lord." she added, as if it were just an afterthought.

"A Malfoy? I thought you had only one child...Narcissa." he added, mimicking Alyssa's actions only moment earlier and also turning towards Narcissa.

"We had twins, my Lord, but only one before your downfall. Draco and Alyssa are AquaMagenta twins, my Lord, a rare occurance that happens at best once a century. Draco was born first in October, then Alyssa nine months later in July, my Lord, after your downfall."

"But after my return, you told me that you had only one child."

"We thought that that much was true, my Lord, as one of the children, Alyssa, was thought to be dead. Until very recently, when Bellatrix kindly pointed out that she had given away one of my children to you, my Lord."

"Why would she do that?"

"To prevent my forcing to take the Dark Mark, though seeing as your downfall was three and a half years previous to this, I do not know how that could have occured, my Lord."

"Quite right." he said, turning his attention back to Alyssa.

"Well, Alyssa, I am certain that we can find a place for you alongside your brother."  
>"I'd like to say something."<br>The boldness of her statement shocked both the Dark side and the Light into silence.  
>"Well, Alyssa, I'm sure we would all be fascinated to hear what you have to say."<br>"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone."  
>"Allie, stand down!" screamed Ginny.<br>"People die every day." countered Alyssa, before continuing with her speech. "Friends, family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. But in spirit, he's still with us. He's still in our hearts. And so is Fred, Seamus, Lavender, Professor Slughorn, Uncle Ted, all of them. They didn't die in vain, but you will." she yelled, turning back from her friends and looking Voldemort in the eyes. "Because you're wrong. Harry's heart did beat for us, it beat for them and it beat for me. This is not over!" she screamed, pulling the sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat, which Neville had thrown over to her not three seconds earlier and running towards the snake, just in time to see Harry jump from Hagrid's arms to do the same! He ran away from Voldemort as the Dark Lord began to fire curses towards him. As he got to Alyssa, he grabbed her hand with one hand and put his other arm around her, pulling her into the ruined castle, away from the Death Eaters, who were charging towards them, firing various spells at them. Casting a quick glance over her shoulder, Alyssa could see her aunt running towards them, firing various Dark magic at them. But what broke her heart was the scene of thirteen years previously replaying in front of her. Her mother was pushing her way through the crowd, screaming her name, before being caught by her father and Draco, who was crying silently. Narcissa kept screaming as they pulled her away and Disapparated, leaving Alyssa alone.


	7. Sorry Goodbyes

Chapter Seven

The two ran through the corridors, Harry pulling Alyssa along by the hand and somehow managing to evade all attention, and therefore the curses now being targeted at both of them from the Death Eaters, Alyssa for her outburst earlier and Harry...well, because he was Harry Potter.

"Harry, where are we going?" she screamed over the noise.

"Forbidden Forest." he yelled back.

"Why?"

"You'll see. We need to find an Auror."

"Over there. Dora!" she screamed, catching her cousin's attention, who prromptly came running over.

"Cuz, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. We need you."

"What for?"

"Harry won't tell me."

Dora caught sight of Harry's eyes and immediately understood his meaning.

"Alright. Come on, we'd better hurry. I think Bellatrix is trying to follow me."

All three of them continued to run, until they got to the Forest itself. Harry pulled out his wand and nodded his head to Nymphadora, who gently took Alyssa's arms and held them fast behind her back.

"Dora, what are you doing?" asked Alyssa, her eyes showing her confusion and outrage.

"Allie, I'm so sorry." said Harry, his voice starting to crack with emotion.

"What's going on?"

By this time, Alyssa had broken down sobbing, with Nymphadora still holding her fast. She looked at the floor, in the hope that her best friend and cousin would not see the tears welling up in her eyes. A branch cracked and she looked up, to see Harry pointing his wand at her chest.

"Harry, please, no."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. _Stupefy!_"

There was a flash of red light and Alyssa screamed and crumpled to the floor. Harry gathered her up in his arms and began walking, following Nymphadora, who was out in front, pointing her wand in different directions, in case of an attack.

They had been walking for five minutes until they caught sight of three figures standing on the opposite end of the clearing that the pair had just walked into. They recognised the figures as the Malfoy's. The first to notice them was Draco, though it was Narcissa who noticed the bundle in Harry's arms. She began to sprint towards her daughter, Lucius and Draco not far behind.

"What happened, Mr. Potter?"

"She wouldn't come, so we had to stun her. It was a last resort, Aunt Cissa, and she will be fine."

"I understand. Thank you, Dora."

"We have to go now, mother, or they'll find us." said Draco hurriedly.

"Alright."

Lucius walked forward at that point to take Alyssa from Harry's arms. The family gathered together to Disapparate, when Narcissa hurriedly embraced her niece.

"Give my love to your mother for me."

"I will."

"Thank you. Goodbye, sweetie."

"Goodbye."

And they Disapparated. Harry stood in a daze for a few minutes before following Nymphadora to rejoin the battle.


	8. Shattered Memories

Chapter Eight

Harry felt as if he were fighting a losing battle. He was winning the battle, or the Light side was, but he had lost his best friends. Both of them. Ron was no longer speaking to him, due to the fact that he had been 'consorting with the enemy', the Malfoys. Meanwhile, Alyssa herself was...well, she was gone.

Harry was duelling with a Death Eater named Dolohov, whom Harry had thought was dead, after his failed attempt at capturing him earlier. He was a very good duellist and Harry couldn't help feeling that he couldn't win.

The feeling came to life like a blade in his heart as Dolohov caught him off guard and Disarmed him. He was standing over him and chuckling, a malicious smile on his lips.

"Well, well, well. Harry Potter. Not so clever now, are you?"

He held his wand up to Harry's throat and licked his lips expectantly.

_"Cruc-"_

_"Stupefy!"_

The yell came from behind the Death Eater and he fell to the floor, Stunned. Harry closed his eyes in relief and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. '_It couldn't be any worse than being tortured_'thought Harry. His thoughts were interupted when he felt the soft caress on his lips and he responded gratefully, before pulling away and opening his eyes. To his surprise and delight, the girl in front of him, the one that he had shared the best kiss of his life with, didn't have red hair, but blonde. Alyssa.

"What are you doing here? I specifically told your mother not to let you out of her sight!"

"I'm not. She's over there, duelling Rowle."

Harry looked over and, sure enough, there was Narcissa Malfoy, locked in a fierce battle with Rowle.

"That's not what I meant!"

"You should have been more specific, then(!)"

"There's the girl I know. Come on!"

They started duelling other Death Eaters, Stunning them and moving along to the next when a shot of green light just caught Alyssa's side and fell to the floor.

The world seemed to stop moving as Harry watched the girl fall to the floor. He turned along with a lot of others to see Bellatrix cackling in the corner.

"NO!" came a scream from the opposite corner of the room and Narcissa tumbled to the floor, with her daughter's body in her arms, while her sister just cackled harder. The entire room stood in stunned silence, Lucius and Draco standing there crying. Narcissa got to her feet, leaving Alyssa with the newly arrived Nymphadora and approached her sister, her emotion gathering in her eyes.

"How...could you?"

"She was a blood traitor, Cissy, just like Andromeda, just like our dear Sirius."

"SIRIUS WAS MORE THAN YOU WILL EVER BE! EVER!" screamed Narcissa.

"He was weak. He was wrong, Cissy."

"NO! I was wrong. I was wrong to think that I could _ever _trust _you_ more than Andi! More than Sirius, more than Mum, more than Reg, even more than Lucius! You'll never change, and I was wrong to think that you ever would."

It was then that Narcissa raised her wand to her sister's chest, making Bellatrix actually seem scared, which was a phenomenon for anyone who was not in the room for the Malfoy family meeting during the Skirmish.

"Cissy...please...we're family."

"No! Family don't do this to one another. Family don't want to hurt one another. Family don't stop thirteen year old girls from seeing the only consistent person in their life just because they bear a grudge against them! Family don't do what you have been doing your entire life. Family love each other. And I don't know what happened to you over the years, though I can guess, but...I don't think you've been capable of love for more years than I care to remember. In truth, Bella, I don't even know who you are any more. And that's why I have to do this. That's why it has to stop."

"I can change."

"But that's the thing. You've been saying that every day for...thirty years. I don't think my heart can take much more of this."

Bellatrix's mask of maliciousness slipped for a moment, as if she were really contemplating what her sister had said, but she quickly pulled it back up again, a malicious smirk creeping over her face.

"You always were weak, Cissy. I always said that that would be your downfall...and it seems that I was right."

At this point, Narcissa lowered her wand, triggering Bellatrix's wand to raise.

"_Avada Ke-_"

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

A blast of green light blinded the members of the room, but it hadn't come from Bellatrix's wand. It had been aimed at Bellatrix and the evil witch fell to the floor, dead. The entire room turned around to see who had cast the spell and more than one of them gasped in shock.

"Nymphadora, you're alright! Thank goodness. Remus!" said the voice, running to hug the two. When she had finished hugging them, she looked at the girl lying pale and dead on the floor, gasping at her resemblance to another person in the room, who was looking at shock at the woman she knew so well, yet not at all. They both stared at each other, until the woman broke the silence.

"Cissy?"

"Andy?"

The two sisters stared at each other for a moment before hurtling into each other's arms, crying. They stood there for a few moments, holding each other so tight that they looked as if they would need a crowbar to prise them apart. It was only when a quiet sob came from the direction of the remainder of the Malfoy family. Andromeda and Narcissa broke apart to find the source of the sob and were surprised to find that it came from Draco. Then Narcissa remembered why. Rushing over to them, Narcissa once more slumped to the floor, stroking her daughter's pale face and brushing a few curls from her forehead. She was dimly aware of the figures approaching behind her and barely noticed them until she was pulled into Lucius' arms.

"It'll all be alright, Cissy. We'll get through this." soothed Lucius.

"How can we? She's dead." cried Narcissa.

A part of everyone died that day.


	9. Joyful Revelations

Chapter Nine

Everyone was silent and had been for hours. About half an hour after Bellatrix's death and the remaining Black sisters' reunion, Harry had defeated Voldemort, for good this time. Although this was a joyous occasion, most of the people were mourning the death of Allie Malfoy, who had been known by most as Hermione Granger. The main mourners were the Weasleys, Harry Potter, the Lupins, Andromeda Tonks and, of course, the Malfoys themselves, as well as a majority of the teachers from Hogwarts.

The stillness was eventually broken by Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had just been nominated temporary Minister for Magic, pending an election.

"Mrs Malfoy?" he asked.

"Yes?" answered Narcissa, who had not moved since mere minutes after the confirmation of her daughter's death.

"Mrs Malfoy. we have analised your late sister's wand and discovered something which we hope you could help us with."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Your sister's last spell. The last spell she cast was the Killing Curse, which was performed upon your daughter, correct?"

"Yes, it was. She did raise her wand to me, but she never cast a spell. Why, what have you found?"

"The last spell cast from your sister's wand _was_ a curse, but it was not the Killing Curse."

"What?"

"It was the _Impedimenta_ Curse."

"Complete stillness and...the appearance of...death. Oh, Merlin."

"What is it, darling?" Lucius Malfoy had entered the conversation.

"Bella. She used the _Impedimenta_ Curse on Allie."

"What does that mean?"

"It means she didn't kill her. Lucius, Allie's alive!"

At this, the entire of the Malfoy family bolted from the room, closely followed by the Lupins, Andromeda and Harry.

When they reached the room, they saw a sight that would be terrible to any other person, but to all these people, for just a fleeting moment, it was a sight that they welcomed gladly. Allie Malfoy was lying on a bed in the Slytherin dormitories, deathly pale, with red and purple rings around her eyes and battle scars adorning her body. She was pale, bloody and bruised, but all that everyone in the room was looking at was Narcissa approaching Allie and placing two fingers lightly on her daughter's wrist, then sighing, tears falling down her face. She turned back towards the rest of the group.

"Her pulse is weak, but she is alive!"

"That's fantastic!" yelled Lucius, running over to his wife and sweeping her up in his arms. Much the same occured with Remus and Dora, while Andromeda, Draco and Harry just stood there with beaming smiles lighting up their faces.

Despite her weakened state, Allie Malfoy was alive.

A/N : I don't know what the Impedimenta curse is, but for the purpose of this story, it gives the appearance of death. Next chapter is probably the last chapter, but I'm thinking of doing a sequel. Please review and tell me what you think and if you think I should do the sequel. :)


	10. Not A Snake Among The Lions

Chapter Ten

A/N : By the way, just to give you fair warning, this chapter is going to be very, very, _very_ long.

Three months had passed since the end of the Battle of Hogwarts and everything was just about returning to normal.

In the House of Malfoy, this was the first time that they had been properly together for dinner for thirteen years. It was also Allie's first dinner with her family, as she'd been bedbound for three months. Though she was still on crutches, she was alright. She sat down next to her mother, while her father sat next to Draco, who was opposite to Allie. Lucius Malfoy raised a glass to toast, the others mimicking him.

"To our little girl. We're glad to have you back, princess. To Allie."

"Allie."

"Allie."

They sat and ate quickly, casting quick friendly glances at each other as they did so.

When they'd finished, Narcissa jumped to her feet and walked over to the fireplace, checking that it was all in working order, tapping Draco and Lucius on the shoulders as she went, then walking over to Allie and helping her to start getting up.

"Come along, we need to get ready for the service tonight. Allie, we need to get started quickly, because it's going to take us longer to get ready and you can't Apparate."

"Alright."

Allie was helped up from her seat by Lucius and reached for her crutches, which her father passed to her. She then exited the room with Narcissa, while Draco did the same with Lucius several minutes later.

Approximately an hour later, Draco and Lucius were standing in the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor, waiting for Narcissa and Alyssa to come downstairs. They were dressed smartly, much to Draco's dismay, in black suits and green cravats with black coats over the top to block out the cold. Lucius remained patient, while Draco was pacing up and down, the complete opposite of his father's patience.

"Oh, how long are they going to take?"

"Your mother has to help Allie. She's still on crutches, she has to be careful." snapped Lucius.

"I know."

About ten minutes later, Narcissa swept down the stairway wearing a long sleeved full length green dress with silver jewellery and a black veil coming from her hair, which was in a french twist.

"You look gorgeous, darling." commented Lucius, kissing his wife on the forehead.

"Thank you."

"What's with the veil, Mum?"

"Oh, it's a sign of respect for the memorial. Remember your Aunt Walburga's funeral."

"Not really. I was only six. Where's Allie?"

"She's coming now."

"Doesn't she need help with her crutches?"

"No. She told me she wanted to go it alone."

A full fifteen minutes later, Allie descended the staircase wearing a three quarter length emerald off-shoulder dress with a silver twist belt, matching jewellery and, like her mother, a black veil secured under her topknotted hair, a few curls framing her face.

"Allie, where's your crutches?" asked Draco, as she reached the foot of the stairs.

"I'm not taking them. I'll manage for one evening."

She turned her gaze from her brother to her father, finally landing upon her mother.

"Mum, your hair!"

"What about it?"

"You dyed it back. It's blonde."

Everyone turned to look at the woman and sure enough, her hair no longer had the black running through it, but was pure blonde.

"So I did. It was a memorial in itself, my hair. I had it since I was...oh...twenty-nine, thirty?"

"A memorial for me?"

"Yeah, but I don't need it any more, because you're both here, with me."

She pulled both her children into her arms, holding them tightly.

"Oi!" complained Lucius. "What about me?"

"Oh, come here, you!" exclaimed Narcissa, releasing her children and pulling her husband into a passionate kiss, while Draco put his arm around his little sister.

"Come on, we'd better go." said Draco weakly, in an attempt to discourage his parent's embrace from getting any more uncomfortable for their children. Luckily, it worked. Narcissa and Draco walked to the fireplace in the hallway and flooed out immediately, soon followed by Lucius and Allie in quick succession. The house was extremely large with endless gardens and from what they could see, contained about fifty people.

"How many people are coming, Mum?"

"Not many. The family and a few guests. You'll have met most of them before."

"Did you invite the Weasleys?" she asked nervously.

"Yes and Mr. Potter. I thought he should be here, as Sirius' godson."

"Yes, you're right. He knew him better than we did. Me and Draco, I mean."

"Yes. Come along, the ceremony's in the garden."

They walked outside to a marquee and found quite a few people there, including Andromeda, Nymphadora, Remus, little Teddy, the Weasleys and Harry. Andromeda and Nymphadora were wearing veils in their hair as well, even though Nymphadora had never met half of the people the memorials were for. Then again, neither had Allie.

Everyone took their seats and the first person got up to give the first memorial speech. It was Andromeda.

"This speech is to commemorate the death of the youngest member of my generation of the family, Regulus. He made a very stupid choice, he chose to become very closely affiliated with Voldemort. It was only after a long time that Regulus realised his mistake. Unfortunately, he was already too far into the hole to get out. Regulus knew that he was going to die, so he thought that he could help the next generation by attempting to destroy one of the Horcruxes. Even though he didn't succeed, he tried his best and that was a very admirable thing for an eighteen-year-old to do. Reg, despite being a Death Eater, was a hero. Thank you very much."

She stepped down from the podium to quiet applause to give way to Narcissa, who was now approaching it.

"Hello everyone. I just wanted to start off by saying thank you for coming. I know there are a few people in this tribute, particularly the one I'm about to give, that most people would not listen to, because they think that they are not worth it. Well, even I can say that Bellatrix Lestrange was not worth it. But to those of you that knew her, Bellatrix Black was. She was cunning, ambitious, manipulative, everything a perfect Slytherin would be. But she was also kind, friendly, sort of, and fiercely loyal to her sisters. It wasn't so much her marriage that changed her, because she had already changed by the time she married. I lost my sister to Lord Voldemort about thirty years ago. She was gone, but I knew that she was still in there somewhere, buried deep. I told her that she had to try to find herself. It turned out that Bellatrix didn't die a few weeks ago, my sister died thirty years ago. Thank you for listening."

She stepped down and sat next to her husband, burying her head in his shoulder. By the time Nymphadora had stepped up, the atmosphere was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"This is slightly going off subject, but we thought that five minutes could be taken to remember someone who unintentionally split the family. Ted Tonks, my dad. He loved my mum so much and she loved him just as much, maybe even more, because she left her family behind. She left her sisters, her parents, her cousins and her friends, even her education. Dad died on the run, trying to protect me and Remus and mum and eventually Teddy as well. In case anyone didn't actually know that, I named Teddy after the grandfather that he never got to meet. And I hope that Teddy will make him as proud as he made me. And I hope that I will as well. Thank you."

She flew down to her seat and was enveloped in Remus' arms, holding him close and stroking Teddy's turqoise hair. She then buried her head into her mother's shoulder, as it was Remus' turn to speak.

"Hello. As you may have heard, I am a recent addition to this family and I just want to say thank you to a few people who helped us during the war. Thank you to Narcissa Malfoy for lying to Voldemort, to Andromeda for ridding us of a cackling maniac Death Eater and, perhaps most importantly, to Allie, not just for the battle, but for the work with the Order of the Phoenix, saving Harry and Ron quite a few times and for being the constant voice of reason. Now, this tribute is for one of my best friends, Sirius. He was a brilliant godfather and friend. As for being a son, brother and cousin, he had his ups and downs. He was always the odd one out in his family, but he always fitted in with the Marauders. He always did and he always will. Thank you."

He stepped down and lent an arm to Allie, who was walking up to the podium. When she reached it, she saw the confused faces staring back at her.

"I can see that some of you are confused as all the deceased members of the family have been accounted for, but I thought that this tribute should be made. He wasn't so much a part of the Black family as the Malfoys, but he was a Black through my mother. He was brave, loyal, incredibly loyal, and a friend in your time of need. He helped us all so many times. He was loyal to his family until the end, when he was killed by one of them. In his short life, he caused so much joy, while he was inflicted with so much pain. This tribute is for Dobby, a free elf."

Raptuous applause filled the hall and several people created a standing ovation. People began to file out of the marquee. Allie suddenly stopped and ran inside to the fireplace, stepping through and then back again, running to find her family again.

Later that evening, Harry was sitting against a wall in the tapestry room at Grimmauld Place, staring at the faces of the people he used to know. Bellatrix, her face looking less maniacal with her eyes closed. Sirius, reinstated to his original place on the tapestry by Narcissa Malfoy, along with Andromeda and the other people who had been disowned. Nymphadora and Teddy, finally taking their rightful places. Next to the bubblegum pink, he stared at the golden blonde hair of Allie Malfoy, smiling dazzlingly. Then he noticed the small envelope underneath her name. He broke the seal and began to read the elegant crimson script.

_My dearest Harry,_

_Despite what appearances may suggest, I am not a snake among the lions and I never intend to be._

_All my love forever,_

_ASRNM._

Harry sat back against the wall, waiting until he could see his Allie again. For Harry, September couldn't come fast enough, but for Allie, she had never dreaded anything more.

The End

A/N : I've finally finished! If you want to find out what happens to Allie, I will be publishing a sequel soon, which will be called 'The Girl Who Promised'. Keep a lookout...

HermioneHeartstring7.


End file.
